


Не конец

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нервный Дженсен и успокаивающий Миша)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не конец

**Author's Note:**

> написалось после просмотра этого ролика - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kno_tOqgiwA

**Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дженсен Эклз, Миша Коллинз  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Миша Коллинз, Дженсен Эклз  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Флафф  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+189 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
нервный Дженсен и успокаивающий Миша)  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
Когда Дженсен предложил Данниль выйти за него замуж, это решение казалось ему самым правильным за всю жизнь. Когда он пригласил Коллинза на свадьбу, то даже не надеялся на согласие, но тот был искренне обрадован и пожелал им счастья. Только эмпатичный Эклз сразу заметил, как потемнели глаза друга.  
Когда он, стоя у алтаря, увидел свою будущую жену, сердце пропустило пару ударов, но не от того что она была самой прекрасной из женщин, а потому что он находился далеко оттуда.  
Когда он увидел этот ролик, земля ушла из-под ног. Маленькая паршивка застала Коллинза врасплох. Всегда находящийся с фанатами на чеку Миша, просто не ожидал такой подставы от коллеги.  
***  
Миша подошел сзади и обхватил не ожидавшего Дженсена за талию.  
\- С ума сошел?! – запротестовал Эклз, пытаясь высвободиться из цепких Мишиных рук. – Миша, я теперь женатый человек и…  
\- Я тоже… Да прекрати барахтаться, все равно не поможет! – заявил Коллинз и уткнулся носом в ежик волос на затылке Эклза. Закрыл глаза и потерся кончиком носа о теплую шею, потом проложил цепочку поцелуев от кромки волос вниз по выступающим позвонкам. – Приивет… – промычал довольный Коллинз, облизывая солоноватые губы.  
Дженсен окончательно затих в его объятиях и, изогнувшись, как уж, повернулся к Коллинзу лицом. Тот ни на миллиметр не расцепил хватку, и Дженс со вздохом почти признал поражение.  
\- Миш, мы не можем… - попытался было Эклз, но замолчал и крепче прижался к горячему Коллинзу, не в силах сопротивляться.  
\- Что «не можем»? – забавлялся Миша, отстраняя немного Дженса и заглядывая в малахитовые глаза. – Я не могу обнять своего друга? – искреннему удивлению Миши не было предела.  
\- Прекрати. Друзья так не обнимаются.  
\- Эклз, ты зануда, – обиделся Миша и расцепил объятия, от неожиданной свободы Дженс чуть не поздоровался с полом.  
\- Я зануда? А ты, я смотрю, хочешь повеселиться? – Дженсен начинал сердиться. Миша снисходительно на него смотрел, улыбаясь своими бездонными глазищами, – что это вы там устроили, а? Потерял бдительность, Мистер-У-Меня-Все-Под-Контролем?  
\- А что такого?  
\- Что такого?! Хочешь знать? – Дженс уже почти кричал. Потом схватил Коллинза за руку и потащил к компьютеру, который насмешливо мигал своим надкусанным яблоком. – Смотри!  
Эклз усадил друга за стол и наклонившись, стал загружать страницы разных форумов. Миша в это время смотрел на сердитого Дженса и улыбался. Плечо парня находилось в опасной близости от Мишиных губ, и Коллинз не удержался, быстро, но ласково целуя.  
\- Коллинз, дам в зубы! – Оторвавшись от монитора, буркнул Эклз.  
Миша, конечно, был ангелом, но и ангельскому терпению приходит конец. Коллинз не собирался больше этого терпеть и захлопнул крышку ноута, чуть не прищемив Дженсу пальцы.  
\- Эй, ты что творишь? Ты хоть представляешь, что они там пишут о нас?  
\- И? – Мишу откровенно забавляла истерика друга, он продолжал улыбаться и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ты невозможен! – Эклз закатил глаза и опустил руки. – Тебе что все равно, что ты дал им лишнюю пищу для размышления?  
\- Мне не все равно, что ты портишь себе нервы из-за ерунды. – Серьезно ответил Коллинз. – Они и раньше писали о нас.  
\- Раньше? А теперь ты решил дать им обоснуй?  
\- Да ничего я им не давал! – Не выдержал Коллинз. – Ну, не ответил отрицательно, и что с того? Пусть думают что хотят! Никто не застал нас на горячем и… для меня имеет значение только то, что думаешь ты.  
Миша примирительно протянул руки навстречу упрямцу, надеясь, что Эклз все же успокоится. Дженс долго смотрел на него, и думал, ударить или поцеловать. Миша приглашающе пошевелил пальцами. Ну, как можно сопротивляться такому человеку?  
Когда на площадке впервые появился этот взъерошенный, синеглазый придурок, Эклз сразу почувствовал, что добром это не кончится. Но теперь, стоя напротив него и зная, что в итоге получилось, Дженсен был счастлив.  
Миша приоткрыл губы, медленно растягивая их в обворожительной улыбке, от которой Эклз уже точно не смог бы отмахнуться, да и не собирался. Если Коллинзу было плевать, то и Эклз решил жить только теперешним мгновеньем.  
Здесь и сейчас, это то, что никто не сможет у них отнять, пока они будут дышать дыханием друг друга, пока руки будут крепко держать в объятиях, пока тела будут плавиться под ненасытными губами…  
Дженс наклонил голову и, кокетливо улыбаясь поманил Мишу. Коллинз не заставил себя долго ждать, снова заключая Дженса в уютные объятия и нежно целуя в висок.  
\- Не жалеешь, что женился? – Вопрос Коллинза, почему-то, кольнул иголкой.  
\- Не провоцируй меня! – Выкрутился Дженсен запустив руки под Мишину рубашку и начав бессовестно его щекотать.  
\- Ничего, - засмеялся Коллинз, уворачиваясь. - Это не конец света!

8 декабря 2011


End file.
